


wedding yukiran

by yukiraniscanon



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Wedding, i can’t spell, i don’t know english, im russian and stupid, yukiran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiraniscanon/pseuds/yukiraniscanon
Summary: yay yukiran wedding
Relationships: Minato Yukina & Mitake Ran, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	wedding yukiran

**Author's Note:**

> I’m russian and stupid

Yay yukina and ran are gonna marry each other and there’s a yukiran wedding then they kiss. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> My final message. Stan yukiran


End file.
